


Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 4Der intensive Blickkontakt der entstand, als beide Männer direkt beim Spiegel standen, schickte weitere elektrische Ladungen durch ihre Körper. Der hektische Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen an der Oberfläche und als Rob seine Hand darauflegte, musste er plötzlich leise kichern, denn ihm fiel die Szene aus Titanic ein.Für Matt war es anstrengend und er überlegte kurz, ob er seinen kleineren Freund nicht auf einen Schemel stellen sollte, damit er am nächsten Tag von dem Muskelkater in seinen Beinen verschont blieb.Mit unglaublicher Zärtlichkeit, die er seinem Freund zwar zugetraut, aber niemals erwartet hatte, war nach ein paar Minuten das Ziel erreicht und Rob hielt inne. Anhand des Gesichtsausdruckes, den er im Spiegel sah, wusste er, dass es Matt sehr große Zurückhaltung kostete.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Matt Cohen
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand

„Warum habt ihr beiden eigentlich in das andere Hotel eingecheckt?”

Briana sah ihre beiden Freunde verwirrt an, als diese sich verabschiedeten, um auf die andere Straßenseite zu wechseln. Während der kleinere der beiden Männer etwas nervös stammelte, ergriff Matt das Wort.

„Meine Frau und ich haben die Flitterwochen dort verbracht und ich möchte ein wenig in Erinnerungen schwelgen und alleine fühle ich mich einsam.“

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sprudelte das aus ihm heraus und seine Freundin kaufte es. Mit einem Nicken und einem kurzen _bis später_ , schnappte die beiden erneut die Koffer und verschwanden.

„Hab gar nicht gewusst, dass du so ein brutaler Lügner bist“, kicherte Rob, begleitet von einem leichten Seitenhieb, nachdem die beiden durch die Drehtür gegangen waren und in der riesigen Eingangshalle standen.

„Wolltest du ihr die Wahrheit sagen?“, erwiderte der große, junge Mann und lachte laut.

Die Wahrheit war nämlich, dass in den Hotelzimmern Spiegel vorhanden waren. Große Spiegel an den Kleiderschränken, die die beiden zuvor auf einer Seite im Internet entdeckt hatten. Genau das Richtige für ihren Zweck.

Da die beiden aber noch etwas Energie für die bevorstehende Convention brauchten, entschieden sie sich dazu, es ruhig angehen zu lassen und dieses Ereignis auf den Abend zu verschieben.

Etwas geschafft von dem ganzen Trubel, aber dennoch in Vorfreude auf das Kommende, ruhten sich Matt und Rob kurz auf dem Bett aus. Gemeinsam; die Körper einander zugewandt.

„Hat dir eigentlich schon jemand gesagt, dass du ein umwerfendes Lächeln hast?“

Mit seinem Zeigefinger streifte Rob zärtlich über die vollen Lippen des anderen.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass das nicht das einzige ist, was umwerfend ist“, erwiderte dieser mit einem Grinsen.

Das als stille Einladung genommen, rutschte Rob noch näher an den Körper des anderen und legte die Hand in Matt‘s Nacken, um ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heranzuziehen.

Auch die Hände seines Freundes blieben nicht untätig und Rob stöhnte zufrieden in den Kuss, als er liebevolle Streicheleinheiten auf seinem Rücken spürte.

Immer weiter verwickelten sich beide Körper ineinander, immer unerträglicher wurde die Hitze, die sich ausbreitete und in Windeseile war ihre gesamte Kleidung auf dem Fußboden verteilt.

Mit zärtlichen Küssen und Bissen, verteilt auf Hals und Brust, kletterte der kleinere Mann über ihn und setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf Matt‘s Oberschenkel, sah ihn einen Moment nur an und schmunzelte anhand der rosigen Farbe, die sich mittlerweile auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnet hatte.

„Du möchtest also über deine Frau reden?“, kicherte Rob.

„Ich möchte etwas ganz anderes“, raunte Matt, drehte sich geschickt und attackierte mit einem Knurren die Brustwarzen des älteren Mannes.

Ein kurzes Zischen und Erschaudern, auf Grund des leichten Ziehens und dem Blitz der durch seinen Körper schoss und sich in seinen Fingerspitzen festsetzte.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam beiden Männern gleichzeitig, als sich ihre Erektionen, vor Verlangen geschwollen, berührten und auch wenn es schwer fiel aufzuhören, so wussten die zwei Männer, dass ein ganz anderes Ziel im Vordergrund stand.

„Gleitgel, Tisch ... was brauchen wir noch?“

Rob hatte die Tür von einem der Kleiderschränke aufgemacht sodass beide sich selber von vorne und von der Seite sehen konnten. Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen drehte er sich um, griff um Matt herum, drückte ihn nahe an sich und flüsterte, dass er nur noch ihn brauchen würde.

Nach einem weiteren zärtlichen Kuss, drehte Matt seinen Freund um – dessen Oberkörper auf den Tisch. Ein letzter lauter, nervöser und aufgeregter Atemzug war zu hören.

Ein erneutes Kichern entkam Rob, als er das Zögern bemerkte.

„Du kannst nichts falsch machen, es gibt nur einen Eingang.“

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte der schwarzhaarige Mann damit, nach und nach seine Finger in der dunklen Höhle verschwinden zu lassen und etwas zu spielen – Rob vorzubereiten.

Der Spiegel machte es ihm leicht, die verschiedensten Emotionen zu sehen und immer wieder fragte er etwas besorgt nach, sobald er ein leises Zischen oder ungewöhliches Brummen hörte.

Die Augen der beiden trafen sich im Spiegel und mit einem Nicken gab der ältere der beiden Männer zu verstehen, dass er bereit war. Dann schloss Rob seine Augen und klammerte sich an den Kanten des Tisches fest, als er spürte, wie dieser dicke Schwanz ihn weiter und weiter aufdehnte.

Mit unglaublicher Zärtlichkeit, die er seinem Freund zwar zugetraut, aber niemals erwartet hatte, war nach ein paar Minuten das Ziel erreicht und Rob hielt inne. Anhand des Gesichtsausdruckes, den er im Spiegel sah, wusste er, dass es Matt sehr große Zurückhaltung kostete.

Immer wieder streichelten diese wundervollen Hände über den Rücken, die Seiten und den Hintern von Rob, der mittlerweile anhand des überwältigenden Gefühles nur noch schnurrte wie ein kleines Kätzchen.

Erneute Vergewisserung, ob alles in Ordnung war und nach einem weiteren Nicken legte Matt die Hände auf die Hüften des andern und bewegte sich langsam und vorsichtig. Die Kurve dieses Rückens war wirklich schön und dieses leichte Wölben brachte ihn vor Verlangen fast um den Verstand. Diese Enge, die sich wie ein Neoprenanzug um seinen Schwanz legte ... nichts Vergleichbares hatte er jemals erlebt. Matt kam es vor, als wäre seine Vorhaut hinuntergerutscht bis zu seinen Hoden, aber dieses leicht schmerzhafte Ziehen, das aber gleichzeitig eines der wundervollsten Gefühle war, die er seit langer Zeit erlebt hatte, ermöglichten es ihm, nicht sofort seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben.

Sanft packte er Rob an den Haaren, dessen Kopf noch immer am Tisch lag und zwang ihn, zuzusehen. Das leichte Klatschen von Haut an Haut, die Ansicht im Spiegel von der Seite und von vorne und die lustvollen Gefühle, die mit diesem Akt einhergingen, hatte etwas unglaublich Inniges und Erotisches. Matt spürte, dass er so nicht lange durchhalten würde und zog sich langsam zurück.

„Ich will etwas anders versuchen.“

Der intensive Blickkontakt der entstand, als beide Männer direkt beim Spiegel standen, schickte weitere elektrische Ladungen durch ihre Körper. Der hektische Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen an der Oberfläche und als Rob seine Hand darauflegte, musste er plötzlich leise kichern, denn ihm fiel die Szene aus _Titanic_ ein.

Für Matt war es anstrengend und er überlegte kurz, ob er seinen kleineren Freund nicht auf einen Schemel stellen sollte, damit er am nächsten Tag von dem Muskelkater in seinen Beinen verschont blieb.

Sex im Stehen hatte auch für Rob nichts wirklich aufregendes und nach einigen Momenten begann er sich unruhig zu winden. Jetzt hatte _er_ Lust, noch etwas anderes auszuprobieren.

„Setz dich“, meinte er, während er mit etwas Mühe einen weiteren kleinen Schrank hinter Matt's Rücken platzierte, damit dieser sich anlehnen konnte, um seine Bauchmuskeln entspannen zu können.

Rob kniete sich über ihn, mit dem Gesicht zu seinen Zehen und ließ sich langsam absinken.

Mit jedem weiteren Stück spürte er Matt’s Griff fester an seinem Hüftfleisch und konnte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ausmalen, dass diese Markierungen noch länger sichtbar sein würden.

Immer wieder richtete Rob sich auf Matt’s Oberschenkel auf, beugte sich nach vorne und in die Höhe nur um sich wieder zu senken und diese Ansicht zu genießen, als dieser Schwanz bis zur Spitze herausflutschte, um wenige Sekunden später wieder tief einzutauchen.

„Oh fuck ... das ist geil“, stöhnte Matt und biss sich verzweifelt vor Begehren auf die Unterlippe, als er diesen prächtigen Arsch vor seinem Bauch rauf und runter gleiten sah.

Erneut trafen sich ihre glühenden, gierigen Blicke im Spiegel.

Immer schneller wurde das Tempo, unkontrollierter die Bewegungen und hechelnder der Atem.

Rob war der erste, der seine Erlösung fand und als Matt dieses Verkrampfen und Zucken spürte, das sich in Windeseile auf seinen eigenen Körper übertrugen und den wild auf und ab hüpfenden Schwanz seines Freundes sah, konnte auch er nicht länger durchhalten.

Mit letzter Kraft drückte er den Rücken seines Freundes an seine eigene Brust, vergrub das Gesicht in der nass-kalten Haut und ritt gemeinsam mit ihm die letzten Wellen dieses wahnsinnig intensiven Orgasmus aus.

Die Haare zerzaust, die Wangen errötet und mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck sahen sich die beiden Männer mit einem breiten Grinsen im Spiegel an.

„Dieses Hotel werden wir uns merken“, kicherte Rob und Matt nickte, lächelnd und erschöpft. 

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 5

**Shotgunning**

Jensen/Misha


End file.
